Blood and Flesh
by Wolflover007
Summary: When Maura and Cailin undo an ancient sealing spell they bring forth destruction and pent up family rivalry. will their love prosper or will they destroy eachother from hate?


Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated at all. I have be diagnosed with Clinical depression and Panic disorder which has made writing on the backburner while I get treatment. Today I wanted to try something different and try a fantasy/supernatural fic. This my first in this genre so be kind to it.

Fair warning: angels don't follow the rules of humans so minor incest warning now.

* * *

The gang was enjoying the tour of the weapons museum that had opened in Boston a few days ago. Maura suggested Jane go because she liked weapons and the others wanted to go as well. They had learned about modern weapons and were now exploring the medieval section. Maura was fascinated with this section as she liked the romanticism of the era. Korsak, Angela, Hope and Jane had little interest however.

The group was led into a mysterious room. The lighting was dim and made the room seem haughted. In the center sat two stones with a sword jab through each of them. The tour guide led them to the swords when another group of college students walked in. the groups merged and the two tour guides explained the sight in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you see before us is the legendary swords of the gods. They were said to be forged from the other worlds themselves. The left one is known as hellfang, it is said that this sword was forged by one of the devil's fangs and that those who possessed it were said to bring destruction to the world." One spoke and everyone looked at it.

"The other one is known as Heaven's Claw. It was said to be forged from a demon's claw that Jesus himself purified. This sword is the only one able to restore the effects of Hellfang. It is also said that this sword is able to restore life with one sweep of its blade."

The groups looked at the swords. They were perfectly placed in the rocks. Like fate itself sealed them in there.

"That is not all. These swords have a violent history. They were used in a terrible war between the Irish clan Doyle and the English family Martin. It is said that the Doyle clan had Hellfang and ravished England for 300 years. The Martin clan was almost wiped out until they found Heaven's Claw. The fight continued for 50 more years however neither clan was able to have the advantage as each sword canceled each other out. The elders of each clan called a truce and sealed the swords into these stones where they have remained for two thousand years."

"Legend says that the sword awaits their owners to return and fight again. It is said that the new wielders share blood as the Martin and Doyle clans' descendants were brought on from a merger of blood and flesh. Many have tried to pull out the swords but all have failed. We do allow people to try though if you would like to."

Many people got in line from children to strong men but none could do it. Finally came Jane's turn. She pulled as hard as she could but the sword didn't even budge. Hope tried next and the sword moved some but still remained in the stone.

"Maura you want to try?"

Maura shook her head. Jane smiled.

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Fine."

Maura went to grab Hellfang but when she put her hand close the sword began to pulse. She suddenly felt drawn to the sword, almost like a spell. She gripped it and pulled hard on it.

It came out.

Everyone gasped.

"Impossible. How could?"

"Who are you?" a guard asked.

"Isles. Maura D. Isles."

The other sword suddenly began to pulse as well. A woman cut through the crowd, drawn to it as Maura was to her sword. It was her sister.

"Cailin…Yoo-hoo…hello." Maura waved to get her attention. Cailin didn't listen and pulled out Heaven's Claw.

* * *

The two swords began to pulse and the room began to crumble. People screamed but none as loud as the two siblings. Their screams of agony filled the room as pain shot through them. Their bodies began to transform and split apart. Their bones elongated and became hollow. Their hands and teeth merged into deadly claws and fangs.

The most excruciating of all was the thousands of pinpoint marks forming across their backs. Wings shot out from their spines. Light as a bird's wing. Their eyes and hair began to transform.

Maura's hair became jet black and her eyes became a blood red. The glorious wings that she developed turned a demonic black. She flew through the roof into the sky, the Hellfang sprouted tentacles and etched itself into Maura's arm; ensuring it's possession didn't end.

Cailin also through the roof, her wings a pure white. The reddish brown hair now a blinding blonde. Her brown eyes now a piercing blue. Heaven's claw also wrapped around its wielder's arm ensuring it didn't leave.

The two siblings looked at each other, although neither knew it due to their possessions. The humans looked up at them, both scared and intrigued.

"So we are finally free." Maura spoke, her voice deep and angry.

"Yes. We were never to see the light of this world again." Cailin spoke, her voice pure and sweet.

"Well. Shall we?" Maura teased gripping the sword and snarling like a beast.

Cailin smirked and gripped her sword. "I'll stop you at all cost."

* * *

The charged at each other and clashed blades. They continued to do this for about ten minutes then they pulled away. Maura smirked and looked at the terrified humans below. She noticed BPD officers aimed guns at them.

"Stupid humans." She quipped.

"Aim." She heard.

She stood still and swung the sword above her head. A massive amount of energy formed around the sword. Cailin noticed and her sword pulsed.

"Fire." Bullets flew at Maura.

"Dragon Twister!" Maura threw a concentrated tornado at the officers.

"Dragon Thunder!" Cailin fired a blast of lightning at the tornado and destroyed it.

"Run stupid humans." Cailin yelled.

They ran as Maura charged and began slaughtering them. She slashed at the crowd killing everyone in sight. Blood covered Hellfang and more darkness filled Maura. Her eyes became even darker and her body began to tremble.

"What do we do?" Jane asked. The guards had no answer but an old woman appeared. Her hair was greying and her hardened face was carved from stone.

"The curse won't stop until they become one."

"Who are you?"

"A demonologist. I worked with these swords for 20 years. I never thought they would be freed. The swords feed on the mutual hatred of their wielders. Until the hatred is resolved, the swords will continue to fight, forcing them to fight."

"What is this hatred?" Hope asked, she hated seeing her daughters fight.

"Even I don't know." The woman said.

They knew however. Deep down and hidden away lived their hatred for the other. Cailin for never being good enough and Maura for being abandon by Hope. The swords fed off this hatred and they began to attack again.

"Dragon Twister! Dragon Thunder!"

They fought for what seemed like days but was only a few minutes. Suddenly the swords began pulse again. They charged at each other but this time Maura cut Cailin. Cailin growled in pain and shock. Was Maura really going to kill her?

She noticed Maura hesitating. The blood distracting her. Cailin took the chance and cut Maura. Maura threw Cailin of her and looked at her cut torso.

 _See what she did. She doesn't care kill her! Kill them all!_ Hellfang ordered.

 _Your sister is in there somewhere. You just have to fight for her. Protect the humans at all cost._ Heaven's claw ordered.

Maura smirked and held Hellfang high. She looked at the pitiful mortals below. She focused her power and thrust her sword into the earth. The ground split in half as Maura pulled the blade back out.

"No." the elder woman said.

Maura chuckled darkly and flew high in the sky. Cailin looked up at her as black wings covered the sun. Maura held Hellfang above her head. Cailin gripped her sword tightly preparing for another attack.

"May the oceans dry up. May the air be toxic, may the world be cast into eternal darkness. Open Hell gate!"

The crack in the earth began to grow until it collapsed. Flames began to burn around the crack and spread. Cailin swung her sword and put a barrier around the humans before lifting them into the sky. The city continued to burn and collapse.

She suddenly felt weaker and didn't notice Maura charging at her. She tried to defend herself but it was too late Maura tossed her into the air before slicing her with the sword. She then tossed her into the ground.

Cailin didn't move and Maura went to see her. She noticed how many ribs were broken, how much pain her sister was in. She took Hellfang and shoved it through Cailin's chest then pulled back. She felt a shiver of guilt go through her. She notice her sister's heart was still and Maura did it. The guilt was enough to break the spell. She fought against hellfang's hold on her.

* * *

 _Worthless human. You will obey me!_

Maura tried to fight but the sword began to take hold again. She noticed Heaven's claw had untangled from Cailin's arm. She grabbed it and the sword had burned her palm. She bit her teeth through the pain and raised the sword.

She felt Hellfang threating to take over. She fought it but it brought her to her knees. She looked over to see her dead sister. The flame inside her heart burned as the reality took over. She hurt Cailin…She KILLED Cailin and she couldn't fight the sword that threatened to take her again. That threatened to exploit her and make her kill again. She felt Heaven's claw pulsing and looked down at it for some time.

"I understand…" she said to herself. Her body trembled and she gripped Heaven's claw tightly.

 _Obey me human._ Hellfang ordered as pain shot through her.

"No!"

Maura took Heavens claw and sliced her right arm. A clean cut and she didn't stop till her arm lay in the soil. She panted through the pain and gripped the wound. Blood spilled out of the remainder of her arm- only the shoulder joint and she collapsed spent.

Hellfang began to pulse again and floated through the air. It began to form a body of metal and stone. Maura found some strength and held Heaven's claw despite the burn. She stood protectively over her sister's body and was ready to fight.

Foolish human. I'll send you to hell with these other mortals. Hellfang barked.

Maura was shaking from the burn and the wound from earlier. She will protect her, even in death. She looked back at her sister and felt the anger overwhelm her.

"You made us kill. All these years you played with our families. Made us slaughter each other. Well it ends now."

Hmm. How are you going to kill me? You can barely stand and that pure sword is burning you. Hellfang teased.

* * *

"How can we stop this?" Jane asked feeling worthless.

"Love." The old woman said.

"What?"

"The swords feed on hate but if Maura can learn to love that corpse then the sword can be used. Right now it burns her out of hatred for herself."

"So Maura has to forgive herself and love Cailin to win?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Legend says that once the two clans become one that the swords will be sent back to their worlds."

They looked on helplessly.

* * *

Hellfang's body grabbed Maura's neck and choked her. She managed to cut off his stone arm and panted to make up for the lack of air. She carefully grabbed Cailin's body and placed her in the barrier that protected everyone else. She stood in front of it and armed herself. Hellfang growled and raised itself.

Dragon Twister!

Maura counter the attack. "Dragon thunder!"

After the blows, smoke and dirt got kicked up. Maura suddenly felt a kick to her ribs and panted. She charged despite the pain and Hellfang sliced her torso. Maura knelled and screamed before feeling a sharp pain through her chest. She slumped helpless as the world turned black.

* * *

Maura's body lay in a cold black world. She tried to stand but felt herself chained to the ground.

"Fháil ar bun comrade." She heard. She also heard screams of war and cries of mercy. She opened her eyes to see the old English country side. A ragtag band of warriors were raiding a castle. Woman ran while men fought and in the leaders hands were Hellfang and Heavens claw. The lord of the castle held heavens claw while the barbarian leader held Hellfang.

Is this how it started? Maura thought to herself. Is this why we have fought all these years?

The landscape changed and now Maura was in 1920's Boston. A small dark room in a warehouse. A strong middle aged man in a pin striped suit sat at the end of a table. A young man with blonde hair was on his knees begging for mercy.

"Please don Niall. I promise I'll pay you back soon. My wife is sick and had to go to the hospital. Please just give me more time."

"Chap bochta. ní gá duit mo chuid airgid?" the don asked.

The man begged again. The don looked at him and smirked.

"mharú dó."

The man was shot down by a tommy gun and laid there helpless.

"Riamh muinín Martin."

Maura transported again to the early 1970's. She saw a middle aged man and his son arguing.

"I told you not to trust those Martin's. Now you got the damn college girl pregnant. You better hope that that child never sees the light of day." The man said.

"Pa. I made the choice. I love Hope and you will never touch her or Maura."

"You gave that child an English name! Get out of here and never come back."

The son left and Maura transported again. This time to her own house. She was pacing back and forth when an angry Cailin came in.

"You lying bitch!"

"Pardon?" Maura asked.

"You'd promise you'd keep what happened last night a secret."

"I didn't tell anyone, honest."

"I knew I was never enough, for you or ma."

"Cailin, please wait. I love you please know that."

"I don't believe you, all these years I was treated as second to you and you don't understand how much that hurts."

"Just get out." Maura screamed.

"But…"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Maura said as she slammed her fist into Cailin's face. She shoved the girl out and slammed the door.

Maura was teleported back to the empty void and cried softly. She hurt Cailin so much and never said sorry. Now she never can. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand caressing her hair.

"Maura…" the voice was soft and sweet. "Maura, you must forgive yourself."

Maura looked at her visitor. It was her sister, the white wings even brighter and the voice even more angelic than before. She picked Maura up and held her close.

"I forgive you, now forgive yourself."

"But i…"

"Our families fought for years. Be the one to break the cycle. Please grant me that final wish and I can die in peace."

"I hurt you, I killed you."

Cailin held Maura closer and kissed her forehead. Maura stroked Cailin's face gently.

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't my fault…It wasn't my fault."

"Good girl now defeat Hellfang and bring peace to the clans."

"Ok." Maura felt very warm and her body was finally able to move. She smirked and took a deep breath.

"I'll keep fighting. For you sis."

* * *

Maura's body trembled slightly against the dirt. Heavens claw no longer burned but filled her with strength and warmth. She stood and armed herself in front of the humans.

How are you still alive? Hellfang asked.

"Because I have someone I have to protect. So long as I love her you will never hurt our families again."

"Very well Doyle. You'll die just like the other foolish humans who dare challenge me."

Dragon twister!

Maura was thrown by the blast. She charged and kept getting thrown. She charged again and Hellfang threw her.

"Foolish human, you don't know when to give up."

Maura felt a strong pull. She closed her eyes and felt Cailin holding her.

You throw, I attack? She asked the angel.

Hell yeah! Cailin responded.

Cailin flew Maura up in the sky and filled the sword with light. Hellfang focused all his power into a final attack.

"Doyle, Martin! You'll fall into the pits of hell like your foolish families!"

"Cailin on three. One…"

Hellfang forged a massive tornado.

"Two…"

The humans trembled weakened by the darkness. The siblings tried merging their power. When they realized they had to join flesh, Cailin bit Maura's neck hard leaving a mark. Maura was filled with light and strength. A powerful blue light burned blocking out the sun.

Dragon twister!

"Now!"

Cailin threw Maura straight into the tornado and Maura sent a giant thunderbolt to destroy it. Maura then charged at the metal body, her own body burning with holy light. She slashed Hellfang's body into thousands of pieces before throwing the pieces into the pit of flames.

She then collapsed, falling towards the pit as well. Cailin's ghost swept down and saved her.

* * *

A blue light suddenly engulfed the city repairing the destruction and rebuilding it. The barrier protecting the humans faded as there was no more danger. From the light stepped out a cloaked man. His face was hidden but his eyes showed knowledge and age. He approached Maura and Maura stood defensively.

"Rest child, I mean you no harm. I am an ancient druid who served the clans Doyle and martin with the sealing process two thousand years ago."

"What do you want?"

"You have finally found the answer, you have ensured that Hellfang is sealed forever in the netherworld and as such I shall grant you a wish."

Maura looked around seeing her sister's body and her own detached arm on the ground still.

"I just want my sister back."

The druid sighed. "My dear life is costly. I can perform a swap but it will cost you."

"Anything name it." Maura begged.

The druid picked up the severed arm. "This and…" He reached and rubbed Maura's left eye. "This and…" He rubbed Maura's kidney as well. "This." He then grabbed Cailin and made Maura hold her. He took the severed arm and took out Maura's left eye and right kidney. He then began chanting as a burning sensation went through Maura.

"deamhain de ifreann, ar ais go dtí an saol agus mar mhalairt deis seo a íobairt. saol a thabhairt ar ais agus do tráchtais bronntanais. a chur ar an fhuil na doyle agus martin a chumasadh agus an fhoirm ina flesh nua. le chéile ar an flesh agus an anam an dá mates mar lovers aois"

When the druid finished Maura felt weak but refused to collapse. She felt a movement and looked down to see Cailin wake up. Maura began to cry while Cailin gasped at her transformed sister.

"Maura what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter now. You're alive that's all that matters."

"Doyle. Martin. Now that you have defeated Hellfang and claimed your mate hood. There is one final task. You are now the protectors of this world. Half angel half human. You may live the life you choose but take this." The druid handed Maura a sword. Its brown handle was smooth and felt good under her hand.

"Heavens claw belongs to Martin. The Doyle clan created this sword should Hellfang ever be defeated. It is called Earth sword and has the power to destroy or protect. You are the only one who can use it. Use it wisely Doyle." The Druid said as Maura gave Heaven's claw back to Cailin.

"Live how you wish. Make the world peaceful and prosper you silly mates." The druid said before disappearing to the other world.

The siblings just looked at each other. They then hugged and smiled. The humans ran to them and hugged them. The sun was just starting to set as the pair cuddled and everyone watched the red and purple lines extend into the horizon. Hope gave Maura an eyepatch from her med kit. Cailin laughed and kissed her mate. Maura smirked back and smiled.

Everyone sat and watched the sun set before playing tag. Maura looked at the sky and smirked.

"It's over now. It's all over." She then ran away from Jane who was "it." laughing into the night.

 **FIN**


End file.
